Questline
by Sacren
Summary: Sanji is on a quest for a Queen to kill the King of Foosha but he's in for more than he bargained for when he meets a swordsman in the woods. AU
1. Chapter 1

Sanji followed the path through the woods, the damp pine smell filling his lungs, the trees were dense hiding everything but the path from view.

He had been fortunate that a traveling merchant had allowed him to travel in his cart until the woods entrance. The merchant had warned him that the woods were full of bandits and that he should either avoid them or take a weapon with him. He had tried to give Sanji a sword as thanks for the meals he had cooked but he had refused on the grounds that he didn't fight with his hands.

This was nothing new to him, he was always under-estimated, he carried no weapons and wore dark breeches, a white ghillie shirt, dark leather boots and he owned a long black coat that was currently in his backpack. His father had trained him not only in the art of cooking but also how to beat any opponent using only his feet. He had even trained under another by the name of Iva, who was an incredible chef and fighter if not an exceptionally strange man but then Iva's whole kingdom had been strange.

The sky was starting to darken, so he searched for a clearing by heading into the woods a way, using the sound of water to guide him. Eventually he found a spot near the water as he had hoped, he left his backpack and began gathering wood for a fire. Thankfully he found enough dry wood even though it had been raining earlier that day. He returned to his makeshift camp and searched for rocks to build up a cooker with and was pleased when he found a nice long flat one to fry on. Once he'd built up the rocks round the fire and got it burning he placed the flat rock over the top to let it heat up.

As he was getting his food out of the front pouch of his backpack he heard someone enter the clearing. He looked up as a green haired stranger enter, his hair messy as though he never bothered to cut it or brush it and he wore some of the strangest clothes Sanji had ever seen. He wore a long dark green jacket thing over, black breeches and long black boots all of this was finished of with a red sash round his waist that appeared to be holding three swords in place. He looked like a pirate was the conclusion Sanji had came to, the scar that ran through and seemed to keep closed his left eye just finished the look.

'Hail' the green pirate greeted him 'I was looking to make camp and wondered if you'd share for the night'

Sanji thought about it the pirate looked dangerous but seemed friendly, he wasn't one to turn his back on people who needed help. He ran his eyes over the man again, he didn't look helpless. Though he appeared to have no supplies on him, he could share his food with him but it would barely make enough food for one never mind two.

'You can stay but I'm afraid I have little food' he could maybe hunt or fish during the night to increase his supplies for breakfast. His father had taught him how to set traps to catch small prey and fish.

The pirate looked thoughtful for a moment 'Would you prefer fish or deer?'

'Fish it's easier to prepare I guess'

He watched as the other man walked over to the river that he had set camp near untying the sash as he went, he placed the sash and the swords carefully on the ground away from the edge of the river. He then took the green coat off placing it next to the swords, he noticed that the pirate had no top but wore a thick green band round his stomach. The boots were kicked off to join the rest, Sanji was fascinated watching the muscled back moving that he got caught of guard when the other man pulled the green band and his trousers of together. His eyes traveled down with the band revealing that the highly muscled swordsman didn't seem to wear any undergarments. He felt his pulse quicken and he snapped his eyes shut, dammit was this some kind of test, he wouldn't cave again. He took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes, the swordsman was now facing him, he tried to focus on his face but was drawn to a monstrous scar running diagonally down his chest. He watched as he bent down and picked up his swords, after a short period of weighing up them up he chose the black one. As he reached waist deep in the water a large black bird landed on his shoulder, unfazed the swordsman closed his eyes.

Sanji watched slightly in awe as the swordsman used the blunt side of his sword to knock six fish onto the side of the river, without once opening his eyes. He skewered one last fish onto his blade before back onto land, once there he dropped the fish of his blade and watched as the bird landed on it and started tearing into it.

'Is that enough?' the swordsman asked him.

Sanji glanced round at the still naked man and worked hard to keep his eyes from travelling downwards.

'I don't know how much you eat but it should be more than enough' he thanked whatever god was out there watching him that the other man pulled his breeches back up. 'Is the bird yours?'

'Sort of my friend trained him to travel with me, the paths in the woods can move he scouts them for me' the guy said

Sanji paused he hadn't actually asked the guys name he had been so distracted by him going in the water, thinking of water it made him realise what his hair reminded him of it was a plant he had seen whilst travelling on a ship, the captain had kept some from his travels.

'Hey Marimo, I just realised I don't know your name'

A flash of confusion crossed his face 'What the hell is a marimo?

'It's basically a ball of moss that lives in the water, looks almost the same as your hair'

He shrugged 'Fine Curly my name's Zoro Roronoa'

Curly really, he fought the urge to hide his eyebrow he needed one eye uncovered to see and he had kind of had that coming.

'I'm Sanji Blackleg, I'm heading to Foosha castle, where are you headed'

Zoro had lifted his swords and the fish, placing them all near the fire whilst he sat down. He joined him and started preparing the fish to cook.

'I'm headed to Foosha as well, what business do you have at the castle' the Mossball began helping by gutting the fish before putting them next to him to finish.

'A beautiful Queen has sent me on a quest to kill the King of Foosha and if I manage to kill his demon guard dog as well then she has agreed to marry me' he could almost feel himself swooning at the idea of marrying such a beauty, then he could face his father again and hopefully make him proud.

'Queen Alvida by any chance?'

'Yes how did you know?'

'You're not the first to travel these woods on the exact same quest' Zoro finished with his last fish. 'None have succeeded yet'

'I have been warned of the monsters he keeps' Sanji paused 'You know you're the first not to mock me when I tell them my quest'

Zoro looked at him 'Let me guess they tell you to wear armour and to take a weapon' Sanji nodded 'You require neither I can tell from the way you carry yourself'

Sanji grinned 'Thanks' he had been mocked by most other fighters, it was nice to meet a fighter who seemed to respect him.

He dug around in his bag and found his supply of herbs and seasoned the fish, he wished he had more but traveling had left him with very little fresh food. He placed the fish on his stone cooker and sat next to the swordsman.

'You got anything to drink?' Zoro looked hopeful

'Just water I'm afraid' he could see the disappointment in the other man

'I can't wait to get to the town' the swordsman sighed

'How long is it to the castle from here?'

'If we break camp early you could be there by early evening'

Sanji felt the excitement growing, he couldn't wait to fight a strong opponent and to finally prove himself in this land. If he won and got married he would hopefully prove himself to his father to. He moved over to the fire to finish the fish.

'So you think you can beat this king and his guard?' Zoro lay back onto the grass staring at the darkening sky.

'Of course' Sanji grinned he wouldn't have accepted if he didn't think he could do it.

'What about the rest of them there's the devil fruit users, the inventors and the damned witch is scary in her own right.'

Sanji paused he hadn't thought this far ahead 'He has woman fight for him?' Men he could handle but he would never harm a woman.

'He doesn't make anyone do anything they fight because they want to'

'How do you know so much about them?' he was growing suspicious of the swordsman.

'Look everyone around here knows Luffy they love him, I'm guessing your from a different land if you know nothing of them' he caught an edge of amusement in his voice 'It's the first time I've had to explain this to one on this quest'

'I'm from a land across the sea, it's multiple islands that are one kingdom' he really missed home 'I hope to return at least for a visit soon. If everyone loves him so much why aren't you trying to stop me?'

The swordsman laughed 'Luffy doesn't need defended by anyone'

He heard a clicking noise then a croaky voice said 'More' he looked over to see the bird pecking Zoro's hand and motioning with its beak to the fish cooking 'More'

Zoro sat up and walked over to his coat the bird flew up and landed on his shoulder, he pulled out a pen, a bottle of ink and a small piece of paper. He sat down and quickly wrote something and attached it to it's leg using a thin piece of string.

'Go home, get Tony to give you more food' he gently stroked the bird's head 'I'll see you tomorrow' the bird made a cawing sound and motioned to the fish again.

Zoro stood up sighing and walked over to the fish and broke a piece of he blew on it and shook it a little before feeding it to the bird, who quickly ate it and flew off.

'That's a smart crow you have there' Sanji couldn't help be impressed

'He's a raven and a damn stubborn one at that' he sat down next to Sanji 'Is the fish ready yet?'

Sanji nodded and dug around for the metal plates in his bag, it made eating so much easier. He split most of the fish between the two he owned and handed one to the moss head, he received a raised eyebrow and a muttered thanks. The rest of the fish he left to cool for breakfast.

He settled down to eat his own, he knew he should be wary of this stranger but he felt at ease, he seemed the kind that was an honourable fighter not the kind that would stab you in your sleep. That was a gamble he would take he removed his bedroll that was tied to the side of his backpack and set it up. He watched his camp mate who was currently down at the river cleaning the plates, he finished up and came and handed them to Sanji, he packed them away and put the food into storage in his backpack. He set his bedroll up near the fire and watched as a fully dressed Marimo lay down next to the fire, muttered night and then almost instantly went to sleep.

Sanji settled down and pulled his blanket over himself, maybe he'd see if Zoro would travel further with him at least to the town. He refused to admit to himself that maybe he was attracted to him and just wanted to spend more time with him.


	2. Chapter 2

He had carried on travelling with the moss head the following morning, the raven had arrived back just as the were leaving after a quick breakfast.

He had walked along the path, which as far as he could tell wasn't moving, yet he could clearly hear the bird going wrong every few minutes to keep Zoro on the right path. He eventually burst out laughing and had spent the rest of the journey mocking the directionless idiot.

The mosshead had decided to go to the castle with him and this is where they were now walking up the path towards the open gate of the castle.

As he got closer he noticed a beautiful woman standing at the gate, she had beautiful long black hair and a dark purple dress that made her look all that more beautiful.

It really should have clicked sooner but clearly but it wasn't until they had almost reached the woman that he realised not only was the swordsman still with him when he had said he was going to the town but the woman was smiling warmly at him.

'Zoro-san welcome home, is this the visitor you told us about?' she asked smiling towards Sanji.

Sanji shuddered the woman was beautiful but something in that smile promised pain.

'Yea, this is the shitty cook on an important quest from Queen Alvida' his tone sounded bored

'I'm not a shitty cook you directionless moss brained idiot' he yelled at the swordsman

The woman laughed 'I've never heard someone call him that before'

'Did you buy in more Sake?' Zoro completely ignored him which pissed him off.

'It's not arrived yet Zoro but I did order some'

'I'm going to town then' he turned and stalked down the path in silence, only broken by the bird telling him wrong repeatedly.

Sanji was left feeling slightly betrayed and he wasn't sure why, it's not as if he'd asked the swordsman if he lived at the castle or personally knew Luffy.

'Hmmm our swordsman seems to like you' Sanji looked at the woman confused.

'what makes you think that?'

'Well firstly he brought you here and secondly he didn't attack you for insulting him. He's usually quite moody.'

If that was a happy Marimo Sanji didn't want to know what he was normally like. Now he wasn't sure what to do, he certainly couldn't attack this beautiful lady.

'So Cook-san on the agreement you don't fight anyone not involved, you may come in. Zoro says you won't attack woman but I need your word you'll leave the rest alone too' she had him trapped in place simply with her look 'Luffy isn't home and neither is...how did you word it, his demon guard dog'

Sanji stood in shock how did she know all of this. Then it clicked the note that Zoro had sent, he must have worked him out simply from their talk.

'I promise not to hurt anyone other than those two, and as a man I would never break a promise to a lady as beautiful and as perfect as you' he bowed as he finished.

'Good just leave your backpack here the staff will bring it in' She smiled at him sweetly 'My name is Robin would you like to see our kitchen Cook-san, I'm sure you'll find it quite impressive'

'Of course my love' he felt reluctant to leave his belonging but did as she asked and followed after.

'If I may ask, why are you all so fine with me coming here to kill your King and his guard?'

She smiled at him 'because you don't stand a chance against Luffy and to be honest you would have a hard time with his guard too' she patted him on the shoulder 'You're the first to actually make it all the way here, usually they never make it past meeting Zoro'

'He kills them? Wait didn't Alvida send an army once' Zoro looked strong but not that strong, had Sanji been so wrong with his first impression of him did he fight dirty?

'He doesn't kill, none of us do, usually when he shows up in the woods they change their mind about their quest, his reputation precedes him. As for the army he fought their commander and after his defeat the rest decided it was time for a career change'

Sanji sighed as everything clicked into place 'He's the demon guard dog isn't he?'

'Yes Alvida calls him that but I promise you he's quite human, he'd do anything for Luffy though'

Sanji felt conflicted he liked the swordsman, he would love to fight him but the idea of killing him didn't sit well with him.

Dammit he was messing this up already, maybe this Luffy person would be easier to face he would either leave the swordsman alone or if he was so loyal take him down in the fight with Luffy. He kept himself in denial about why he didn't want to kill the Marimo, it had nothing to do with how attracted he was to him.

They walked into the kitchen, it was massive even bigger than the one he had at home, there was things he didn't even know what they were for.

'Follow me our larder is down here' Robin motioned to a door to the side of the kitchen.

He followed her into a large basement full of shelves and racks. The place was filled solid with wild game and vegetables, the room was so cold that the food would keep for ages.

'How do you keep it so cold down here?' Sanji asked in amazement.

'There is a system of pipes that helps cool it, I don't know more than that my husband and Usopp built it.'

Sanji felt a little disappointed, of course a woman as beautiful as Robin was taken, he wondered if Zoro was taken too, no no no he didn't care if Zoro was taken he wasn't going there.

'I should have known one as beautiful as yourself would already have someone' he sighed wistfully.

She looked over at him with a sly smile 'And here I thought you were interested in our swordsman'

Sanji's mind went blank. He felt his whole body tense up and his stomach twisted nervously.

'Whatever rumours you've heard I can tell you they're not true' he stared at the floor his careful wording meant that he wasn't technically lying to her.

She walked over to him lifting his chin so that he was forced to look her in the eyes.

'I haven't heard any rumours Sanji but I do know who you are and it's not who you told Alvida you were.'

His heart dropped, he had tried so hard to make sure no one knew exactly who he was, he was sure his panic was clear on his face.

Her finger gently stroked his cheek as she let go of his face 'Don't' worry Sanji-san, I won't tell anyone until you're ready, everyone here has their secrets.'

Sanji swallowed deeply, he was thrown he had came here set on his quest and now he wasn't sure what was going to happen, the King wasn't ever here. This woman unnerved him, she had a calm demeanor but seemed like she knew everything, and he had the bad feeling she did.

'Come the chefs are going to begin dinner now' he looked back longingly as she led him away 'Maybe if you decide to stay until Luffy's return you can use the kitchen tomorrow'

That sounded like a good deal to it wasn't as if he had anywhere else to go.

They were on their way back to the main room when Robin was stopped at the door, it was a man, Sanji was guessing from the way he dressed that he was from the town.

'Lady Nico, I have your delivery but could you please send someone to collect the swordsman, there's been some trouble at the bar and I have the feeling it is going to get worse'

Robin sighed 'Please put the delivery in the kitchen, I'll send someone to retrieve him'

She turned to him 'Please wait here Sanji-san' and she walked off towards some stairs going down into what Sanji assumed would be a basement'

He watched the nervous looking man directing his staff to move crates into the kitchen, there was so many boxes he couldn't help but wonder if they were having some kind of celebration.

She returned with a tall man with bright blue hair,he couldn't help but gape at him, what was it with the men here and strange hair colours, the strange didn't stop there, he was wearing an open shirt and what appeared to be shorts? Very small short if that's what they were and no shoes at all.

'Franky, this is Sanji he's the traveller Zoro wrote home about, why don't you take him and go pick up our swordsman before he causes too much trouble.'

'Super to meet you Sanji' Franky grinned at him his accent was strange so Sanji guessed he was a foreigner to. He kissed Robin and motioned for Sanji to follow him, he assumed that was the husband to the beautiful Robin then.

A carriage was set outside waiting to take them, Sanji was beginning to think that this may be a common occurrence, Robin had said something about Zoro and his temper.

They traveled the short journey in silence, Sanji staring uncomfortably out of the window, he couldn't get his head around how calm and friendly they were, he had came to kill one of them after all.

They arrived outside a traditional stone wall bar, got out the carriage, and entered; he could see Zoro at the bar drinking deeply from a bottle, in the corner there was a pile of bodies a quick glance he guessed there was at least ten, so much for Zoro not killing people. He went over for a closer look as he realised there was no blood anywhere in the bar, the pile of bodies was still breathing on further inspection.

'Zoro-bro time to go home' Franky clapped his giant hand onto Zoro's shoulder

He watched as Zoro got up, and spotted him.

'Here to kill the demon, then Curly' for the first time since he'd met the man he felt a wave of malice aimed at him. He could see what Robin had talked about when she'd said he was being nice to him. He watched as the swordsman drew a black sword and began walking towards him, he was about to talk when Franky grabbed Zoro's shoulder.

'Not just now little-bro, let's go home ok?' His pulse quickened as Zoro still stared him down sword drawn, then to Sanji's relief, Zoro sheathed the sword and with a nudge in the right direction from Franky he left the bar.

As they all climbed back into the carriage, Zoro's bird flew in and returned to it's perch on his shoulder. Feeling awkward with silence Sanji decided to ask Franky.

'Are you the one who trained the bird?' Franky glanced at Zoro who was glaring out the window.

'No that's Tony, he's our medic but he's really good with animals too'

Sanji watched out the window as they left noticing a group of armed men going to the pub there must have been about eight of them.

'What did you do to upset them so much Marimo?' he asked curiously

He could see Franky shaking his head no but it was too late the question was out there.

He met Zoro's dark glare 'I did nothing' and he went back to staring out of the window.

What the hell was going on with him? He sighed he wasn't supposed to be getting involved here and as Zoro had said he was here to fight him not to care about him. Not that he cared and if he did care it was just the way you care about a friend, Sanji tried to reassure himself. Dammit the sooner Luffy returned the better, he needed to leave here and soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The entire ride back had been awkward and uncomfortable, whatever had happened Franky didn't seem concerned and had just spent the journey lounging in his seat.

Once they were back in the large courtyard they thanked the driver and headed back inside.

Robin was waiting for them inside 'Dinners ready I'm afraid the others have already eaten so it will just be us'

'I'm going to skip dinner' Zoro started to turn to leave, Sanji found himself grabbing his arm 'You have to eat' he found himself shaking slightly and surprised at his own reaction.

Food was always a sore point, he couldn't stand to see people hungry and had a rule that you should never skip a meal, you never know when you might run out of food and….

He shook himself and let go of the swordsman he gave out a forced chuckle and made himself grin 'Can't have you feeling faint when we fight now can we'

He saw confusion on the other man's face but it was interrupted by Franky slapping the swordsman on the back 'Come on Zoro-bro, the sake shipment arrived'

Franky walked over and wrapped his arm around his wife and the pair walked towards what Sanji guessed was the dining room.

He glanced at Zoro who just look beat down, his shoulders were slumped, his eyes glaring at the floor, he noticed Sanji's attention and straightened up and removed all emotion from his face.

Zoro ignored him but he was at least relieved to see him going through the same door as the couple, whether that was on purpose or his lack of direction he didn't care.

He walked through after them, the dining room was large, a huge wooden table down the middle, the seats were the same solid wood down the walls were banners with…..

Sanji stopped and stared, he had expected the family crest but every single banner was black with a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat. He tried to remember what the sigil for the Monkey royal family was but he drew a blank, to be honest he hadn't really learned anything about this royal family.

He sat at the table next to Zoro who was eating his food so fast you'd think it was going to be taken from him.

'Hey Marimo slow down you're going to make yourself sick' he elbowed him in the side to get his attention.

'Luffy isn't here Zoro you can take your time' Zoro glanced around as though checking she wasn't lying before eating at a slower pace.

This place was really confusing him but hopefully he would be leaving soon.

'That's an unusual sigil you have up' Sanji mentioned as he tucked into his food, it was cooked well but bland, he couldn't help but miss his own cooking.

Robin smiled 'Our King is rather unusual, to be honest most of us here are too.'

Sanji nodded with another mouth full of food. Speaking of strange he noticed something small and brown attempting to hide behind one of the chairs.

More than half of the…..deer? was poking out from behind the leg. It wore a yellow and white striped top on and orange shorts, it had its antlers poking out of a huge blue and pink hat.

Robin noticed him staring at the trembling creature 'Ah Chopper-san what brings you out?'

'You said Zoro had been fighting again, I came to make sure he wasn't injured'

It talked... Sanji let his jaw drop, the animal had just spoke to Robin and she wasn't in the least phased.

'Sanji this is our medic Tony Tony Chopper'

How could that tiny animal be a medic? He wanted to ask but he was a guest after all but the name Tony was ringing a bell.

'Tony are you the one that trained Zoro's bird?'

The scared doctor nodded from his hiding place.

'wow that's amazing' he grinned at the deer

'That doesn't make me happy you asshole' he said whilst smiling and looking exceptionally happy.

The deer creeped out from behind the chair watching him warily as he walked towards the swordsman.

'Don't worry Chopper he won't hurt you' the swordsman was smiling gently at Tony.

He wasn't sure whether it was the way Zoro stood up for him or that smile but Sanji felt himself soften more towards him.

'I'm not injured Chopper' Zoro looked at the approaching deer

'I'm the doctor I have to check you' Zoro sighed and stood up and took his coat off the deer moved around him inspecting him closely.

Sanji only paid attention to the half naked man because the deer was, honest.

Zoro hooked his thumbs into his waistband 'Want me to take them off?' he grinned cheekily at Tony

'No!' Franky said loudly sharply reminding Sanji that he and Robin were there to.

Robin was staring straight at him, his face went red before he could stop it. He wondered how many times this had happened that Franky reacted so strongly

Zoro gave a deep throaty laugh ' Sorry it seems you're going to have to take my word that I'm ok. He patted the deer on the head gently, the deer looked annoyed.

'Stop getting in stupid fights Zoro, I don't want you to get hurt' he huffed at the swordsman.

'I'm afraid you'll have to convince him of that' Zoro pointed at him.

The deer turned round, as though he had forgotten Sanji was in the room, his eyes widened in fear and he hid behind the swordsman.

Sanji sighed and sat down and began eating his food in silence. From Alvida he had heard how dangerous the people here were, she had focused specifically on King Luffy and his guard Zoro. Luffy was a monster who not only killed her beloved husband Buggy but had called her ugly. Zoro was a cursed demon, a loyal servant to Luffy and a monstrous fighter. He glanced up at Zoro who was currently laughing with the little doctor, he didn't seem to be a monster, he had came here with a grand plan and he could almost feel his resolve crumbling, maybe Luffy would make this easier if he truly was as bad as he'd been told by Alvida. He was still staring at the swordsman, the man who he would have to fight and probably kill if he followed through with his plan, his gut twisted and he could almost feel the ground crumbling beneath him.

He was snapped out of stupor by a voice by the door.

'Zoro he's staying in your room' a beauty with long curly red hair said from the doorway, he saw the Marimo starting to object 'You brought him here, you deal with him'

'Nami…'

'Don't start Zoro you didn't do your job properly, now he stays in your room and you make sure he doesn't leave or I'm doubling your debt'

Sanji couldn't quite hear the muttered response but he was pretty sure he heard the word witch.

He glared at the Marimo 'You shouldn't talk about a beautiful woman like that moss head'

'What the fuck? She's glaring at you and basically locking you up with me for the night and you're defending her' he was glaring at Sanji 'And she IS a witch'

Nami sighed from the doorway 'It's not magic you idiot, it's science' she swung round her beautiful light coloured dress swirled as she made her exit.

'Your a fucking idiot when it comes to women' Zoro had stepped closer still glaring angrily

Sanji felt his temper flare and he stepped closer so their heads were almost touching. 'Your a mannerless asshole who doesn't know how blessed he is to be surrounded by such beauties'

'Now now boys' Sanji turned in time to see the smile creeping into Robin's face 'Get a room' and she winked at him, he stepped back from Zoro as suddenly his face flushed. He really didn't want anyone to think he liked men that way especially a woman. Thankfully Zoro didn't seem to get what she meant and instead grunted at Robin and started leaving.

When he realised Sanji wasn't following he turned round his brows furrowed in confusion 'Coming Curly?'

Sanji swallowed hard, bid goodnight to Franky and Robin, he turned and followed the man that was single handedly destroying his resolve.

As they moved into the main hallway the bird landed back on Zoro's shoulder he wasn't sure when the bird had left but he guessed even it had to eat. They went up a large stone staircase and went to turn left, only to be corrected by the bird. This pattern continued all the way to the door that appeared to lead to Zoro's room.

'You really have no sense of direction do you?'

'The corridors move around' Zoro responded sounding serious.

'Just like the path through the woods?'

Zoro nodded sagely. Sanji waited for him to laugh or say he was kidding but nothing, he decided that the swordsman was delusional as well as directionless,as they walked through into the room.

It was a decent sized room, it had no wall decorations but had a nice thick rug on the floor that was a dark emerald green, the same green was used on the drapes on his large four poster bed. The wardrobe, chest of drawers and a fancily carved chair were all the same dark wood as the bed.

To the side of the room was two doors, Zoro was currently pointing to them. 'One leads to the toilet the other has a bath in it' Sanji nodded and opened one finding the toilet first, he'd been desperate for a while now but hadn't found the time to ask.

He walked back in and found Zoro had already changed into a loose pair of trousers for bed, he couldn't help but feel a mixture of disappointment and relief.

'So uh where do I sleep?' he glanced round the room wondering if he should set his bedroll up.

'In with me' he responded as he climbed into bed.

Sanji stood there surprised not quite sure what to do.

'Look there's plenty room, Luffy sleeps with me all the time and there's still space even with the amount he takes up'

'Right, I'll em go and change then' he went back to the toilet to get changed, once inside he put his head against the wall and sighed.

Of course there was something going on between him and the King, they way people talked about how he would guard his king even if it meant death, he was probably in love with Luffy but with him being a King they couldn't be public. He was glad he'd worked this out maybe he could quell the strange emotions that had been building and focus on finding a good woman to marry.

He quickly stripped and change into some light linen trousers that he liked to sleep in and returned to the bedroom. Zoro seemed to be asleep already, he carefully climbed into the bed and made sure he was as far away as possible from temptation.

He was trapped awake as he wondered what this Luffy person was like, if he took up a lot of space he must be tall, probably really muscled. He was apparently a very strong fighter and a well liked King, dammit this wasn't the time to dwell on this. He searched his mind for the sound of the ocean and let himself drift off to the familiar calming sound.


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji woke up light streaming through the green curtains, making Zoro look more like a plant than ever. The swordsman was so calm and open that his hand went forward and almost ran through the green hair. He pulled his hand back as tempting as it was to give in, he couldn't be weak again.

He sighed as his mind wandered back to his training, he had traveled all the way to Kamabakka Kingdom at his father's orders. King/Queen Iva was an incredible fighter and cook but well he/she depending what gender he felt like being was overwhelming and Sanji had to be honest it would have been nice if his dad had warned him what he was walking into. After surviving the hell that was his training he had met another guest to the kingdom and…..no…..nope not going there again.

He clambered out of the bed and took the other door this time, he stripped off his pyjamas and worked out how to run the bath. He lowered himself into the tub enjoying the heat as it seeped into his tense muscles. He wondered where the hell Luffy was and when he was going to return because he didn't know how long he could sleep next to the swordsman and not cross the line.

Why did his life always have to be so complicated? He had just wanted to come here and prove himself, he had brushed of the small fact he had never actually killed anyone before. He had been so convinced that Luffy and Zoro were evil, that he would defend Alvida against them but the man he had slept next to definitely didn't seem evil. He concluded that he would have to stop worrying about it until he actually met the other man and climbed out of the bath. As he reached for the towels at the side the door opened and in came a yawning Marimo, he quickly wrapped the towel round his waist.

'Hey just leave the water'

Sanji nodded and quickly left as Zoro once again stripped in front of him. He dried himself and pulled a clean shirt out of his bag, this one was a nice white button up, over it he put a black waistcoat and his nicer black breeches. He heard the door open and he focused on searching for some miscellaneous thing in his bag until he was sure that Zoro was dressed. He looked up and saw that Zoro was wearing the exact same outfit, the only thing that let him know it was clean was the other one still dumped on the floor from last night.

They left the room to go for breakfast and Zoro was quickly joined by his companion, they entered the dining room that was a lot fuller this time round. He recognised Robin and Nami both looking magnificent even this early in the morning, next to Robin was Franky who was dressed pretty much the same as the day before, next to him was the little medic. The rest were new, Zoro decided to take the introductions upon himself.

'Guys this is Curly' he pointed at Sanji 'The guy with the long nose is Usopp he's our sharpshooter' The young man with dark curly hair nodded nervously at Sanji he was wearing light coloured trousers that were very baggy but no top 'The skeleton is Brook' Sanji had to do a double take at the man….no skeleton with an afro he wore a smart black jacket and bright trousers. Unusual was starting to become an understatement, the top seat was unoccupied probably awaiting the King's return.

'My names not Curly you moss brained idiot' he glared at Zoro.

Zoro looked at him 'Sorry my bad' he turned back to his friends 'This is the shitty cook.'

He without skipping a beat sat down and started eating next to Usopp , Sanji was pissed insulting his eyebrow was one thing but his cooking was another.

'My cooking is fucking amazing, you asshole' and he kicked Zoro's seat out from under him because in the end he was a mature adult, or at least he had been before meeting this idiot.

He ignored the moss on the floor who was apparently amused by all this and bowed towards the ladies.

'I'm sorry for causing trouble so early in the morning'

He sat down next to Zoro who had finally gotten off the floor and back onto his seat.

He could see Nami and Robin whispering to each other, the red heads eyes firmly on him.

He began eating his breakfast, he really wanted to cook again the food was nice but nowhere near his level. He carefully looked round the table, other than Franky and the girls the rest still looked wary of him, well except the skeleton how the hell were you supposed to read a skeleton.

Brook caught him looking 'I'm keeping my eye on you' he paused a beat 'except I have no eyes' he burst out laughing at his own joke before carrying on eating.

'So what are you doing today Sanji-kun?' Nami was smiling at him sweetly.

'Nothing I guess, is there something you want off me my dear?'

She looked over at Zoro 'Why don't you take him out?, show him around Zoro'

'I don't want to I'm going to train today' Zoro didn't even look up.

'That wasn't an option, now go have a fun filled day with your guest or I'm increasing your debt' Nami's sweet smile was gone she was now staring the swordsman down.

'How's he my guest exactly?'

'I can go on my own you know' the pair of them quickly glared at him and returned to their negotiations.

'You brought him here, he's your problem until Luffy gets back'

Zoro slouched sulkily 'Should have just beat him in the woods and left him there' he muttered

'Well you didn't, so now you have to play nice'

'I'm still here you know' Sanji said trying to get their attention.

'Fine I'll take him out show him around, when is Luffy getting back anyway?'

Nami shrugged and went back to her breakfast. He was left feeling put out by the conversation, ok he wasn't here on the best of intentions but they hadn't even pretended to be nice about it.

'Cook-san if your back before dinner would you like to help in the kitchen this evening? Of course one of our chefs would have to watch that you don't poison us.'

'Of course Robin-chwan I would love that, I would never poison food, it's a great dishonour as a chef to poison someone' Sanji shuddered the idea of hurting someone with food was abhorrent.

Robin nodded 'I have heard of the strict food laws that the Baratians have in place'

Just how much did Robin know about him, she was right though, there was strict laws about stealing food, rules about sharing food with those who had none, and yes there was a law about poisoning food too. All of them came with heavy punishments, those laws were ones he was particularly proud of.

He felt Zoro stand up next to him 'Coming Curly?' Sanji looked at his empty plate and nodded following him out of the dining room.

'Look if you don't want to go, we don't have to' Sanji offered hoping to get Zoro out of his sulk

He watched as Zoro ran his hand through the his hair 'No if we don't go she'll know, the damned witch always knows'

'What did I tell you about insulting a beautiful woman?' he glared at the mannerless idiot

'Maybe I should call you pervy cook instead' Zoro grinned

God he loved that laugh...like he liked the laugh dammit 'Fine then I'll call you shitty swordsman then'

'I could take you on anytime' Zoro's hand had slid to his swords but the grin on his face showed no threat.

They walked out to the carriage once again ready and waiting, they climbed in as Zoro's companion decided to fly off.

'Where's he going?' Sanji asked confused

'Probably to eat or just have a break' he shrugged 'He's good at finding me'

Sanji burst out laughing 'I just realised a bird babysits you'

Zoro grinned at him 'Yea, well you get babysat by me so what does that say about you'

He didn't know what it was about Zoro but he got under his skin and dammit he had him on this one.

He watched the countryside as it passed, it was a beautiful green country with large open fields that looked to be mostly for farming,the thick forests he had travelled through was not too far away and mountains trailed down one side.

'So are you from this town?'

Zoro shook his head 'Not from Foosha village but I am from this kingdom'

'How about we head there sometime? You can show me where you're from' Sanji's grin faltered as he saw the forlorn look on Zoro's face.

'Something wrong Zoro?' as though remembering where he was Zoro went back to his stoic exterior.

'I'm fine but if you want to go to Shimotsuki Village, you'll have to go alone' they had arrived at Foosha village so Sanji dropped it for just now maybe he could get an answer later.

They walked through the village with Sanji admiring the buildings and hoping that even with the directionless idiot leading that they might make it to the market, he loved looking at local produce.

The further in they got the more he noticed the strange behaviour of some of the locals, they seemed to be staring at them, whispering and some even going indoors. He looked at Zoro to ask what was going on, and stopped in his tracks, the swordsman was tense, his hand hovering near the hilts of his swords.

Zoro hadn't noticed him pause and walked on without him, he was so focused on the villagers as they seemed to go back to normal, that he didn't notice that Zoro was now out of sight. Dammit he ran ahead looking around for the familiar green, he found the market and asked around, most just shook their head, eventually he ran into a group of men.

'Why are you looking for that freak?' the man looked genuinely angry.

Sanji stood staring, unsure what to say.

'Hey are you that guy that Alvida sent to finally kill that demon?' a second man spoke looking excited.

Sanji furrowed his brow confused at the reaction 'I thought he wasn't a demon?'

'I'm not' an angry voice said behind him

Angry man one paled at the sight of the swordsman but angry man two was clearly stupid as well as angry.

'The only reason you get to be here is because you protect our King, just wait until he sees sense and gets rid of you' stupid angry man taunted.

Sanji looked at the stoic expression held in place, the hand hovering tensely near his blades, not out of fear Sanji figured but out of habit.

Sanji lost it, his dad had always said he had a temper on him and apparently he was going to prove that now. His foot connected with the idiot that was insulting Zoro and he flew into the wall. He knew that he hadn't broken any bones he had held back enough but he was going to be in pain for quite a while.

'Say that again and next time I will break something' he stared down the men who suddenly decided they had somewhere else to be, carting off their sore friend.

'You didn't have to do that you know' Zoro seemed calmer, his hand finally away from the hilts of his sword

'I know but they just really pissed me off. What was that about though?' he wouldn't force it but dammit he really wanted to know.

Zoro ran his hand through his hair, sighing heavily 'Fine but can we leave here now?'

Sanji nodded and followed the swordsman; after going in circles a few time they finally found a way out of the village into the open countryside.

They found a peaceful field and Zoro lay down on the grass soaking up the warm rays, looking up at the clear blue sky. Sanji sat next to him legs crossed, waiting for the Marimo to start.

'You come from a seafaring country right?'

'Yea, Baratie is lots of islands pretty much everyone can sail back home'

'So you guys have superstitions right?'

'Yea things like no whistling on deck or it will cause a storm and every ship get christened before sailing' there were others but those jumped to mind.

'Here the superstitions are all land based things to do to keep your crops from failing and old tales about demons' Zoro sighed 'When I was born the midwife freaked out, claimed that my hair was a clear sign that I was a demon and a danger to the village' he glared at the sky 'It didn't help that no one knew who my dad was, so they abandoned me in the Woods'

What the hell? Sanji stared at Zoro then it fell in place the reason that Zoro hated being called a demon.

'An old woman who lived in the woods took me in' he could see Zoro's face brighten 'She was amazing when we went to town she told everyone to shut up and stop being stupid, she died when I was four though. After that I had to fend for myself it wasn't too bad, the villagers ignored me and the few that tried more regretted it, I was fast and strong even back then'

Sanji expected Zoro to look upset but he just looked calm. Sanji didn't feel calm though he now wished he'd put more force into his kick earlier, he even had an irrational feeling of wanting to hurt the people who had tried to hurt little Zoro.

'When I was five I found this scrawny little three year old, he laughed and played with me whilst we were searching for his grandfather' he was grinning now 'When I finally found him, the kid wouldn't let go, he kept saying I was his nakama and he wanted me to come with him. The old man asked me where my family was I told them I had none, he looked me up and down, I was scrawny as hell my clothes were too big because I'd had to find some that no one wanted'

'How did you eat?' Sanji had to know, not knowing was making him uneasy.

'Summer I knew what plants to eat and how to catch small game, winter was harder I had to steal or find scraps in town'

Sanji's gut twisted, he felt his hatred towards the village increasing.

'The old man took us to the Inn, the entire time I was in there the locals were glaring at me' he sighed 'He finally asked the villagers why they were acting strange and when they started their demon speech I tried to leave but he stopped me'

'He stood up there and then and walked out with me and the kid he told his guards to take us home, he would catch up when he had dealt with something' Zoro was smiling, Sanji felt his resolve crumbling even more as he was sure he knew what was coming next.

'I was afraid that when the old man caught up he would get rid of me but all he did was take me aside and ask if I would be willing to protect his grandson Luffy, in return I would have a home and anything I needed' Zoro let out a chuckle 'Luffy answered yes for me and I've been with him ever since, people still fear me but the locals generally leave me alone because they love him, I still get hassle from travellers like today though.'

There was so many things he wanted to say but Zoro didn't seem the kind that would want pity, he knew he hated getting pity about…...about his past.

He leant over and ran his hand through the green hair it was soft and thick 'I like your hair, makes you unique and easy to find'

Zoro laughed and sat up 'That means alot coming from you spiral-brow, is unique your speciality?'

He rubbed his brow 'Well I haven't met anyone else with it yet'

Thinking of unique 'What do the villagers think of Franky if they think green is an omen?'

Zoro sat up 'He's a foreigner and he's not the first they've seen with blue hair Princess Nefeltari visits regularly'

Sanji nodded, that royal family he knew about.

Zoro got up 'We should probably head back, you'll want to go cook up some crappy food right?'

Sanji clouted him on the back of the head, he was going to rise to the bait.

'You're going the wrong way mossball'

After herding Zoro to where they had left the carriage, they headed home in silence. Sanji was left with a lot to think about, the image of a small hungry Marimo was haunting him, Luffy had saved Zoro from that hell. No three year old is evil though, so maybe Luffy had grown up to be the monster he had been told about. He stared at the passing countryside, he knew he was grasping but he was desperately trying to harden his resolve but it was slowly dissolving around him.

* * *

This chapter gave me problems, usually I proof read once and post but no I've spent days tweaking this till I was happy-ish. Then I made my husband read all the previous chapters then this one to make sure it worked. So apologies for it being help off


	5. Chapter 5

Sanji woke up early, the sun was only just rising, slowly lighting the room through Zoro's window. He crept out of bed, avoiding waking up the peacefully sleeping Marimo he looked so calm and dare Sanji say it slightly cute. He shook his head to clear the weirdness away and went to the toilet, when he returned Zoro was still snoring away so he quickly got changed. He put on a black ghillie shirt with black breeches and he pulled on his boots before heading out the door.

He automatically headed for the kitchen, after his work in the kitchen that first time they had welcomed him back anytime he wanted. It had been a few days since that day out with Zoro. The others had begun to relax around him and after Zoro and Nami had got in an argument about him having to wake up early to babysit a stupid cook, she had finally caved and let Sanji roam free.

He went down the main stairs into the large open hallway and turned towards the kitchen. At the door was a young teen, he was guessing maybe twelve or thirteen. He wore a red jacket left open to show his chest, blue trousers cut into shorts, sandals and a straw hat covering messy black hair. He was sitting against the wall legs out, arms crossed and pouting. He didn't look like staff and he hadn't met him yet so he figured he may be a young relative of one of the others, maybe Robin from the black hair or maybe Luffy had a little brother?

'What's wrong?' Sanji bent down so he was on his haunches looking at the kid.

'They won't give me any food, I'm hungry but Nami won't let them give me food until breakfast' Sanji felt for the kid, it would be a couple of hours before breakfast.

'Well would it count if I gave you food? That's not breaking her rule right?' the kids eyes lit up and he jumped up and hugged Sanji.

'I want lots of meat, can you cook meat?'

Sanji nodded and walked into the kitchen closely followed by his new shadow, when he saw the head chef glancing nervously at the young man following him he suggested that he wait in the garden; he'd bring the food out. The kids face lit up with the brightest grin he'd ever seen as he bounced out the door. Sanji couldn't help grinning himself at the over enthusiastic kid.

He worked quickly and quietly, the head chef busy with the early morning prep and cooking. He made the kid a large sandwich with leftover meat he had cooked for last night's dinner, he would have proper cooked food for breakfast later.

He left the kitchen to the morning chaos, he desperately wanted to join but the kid was hungry and that had him focused. He went out and spotted him lying on the grass looking at the brightening sky, he walked down and sat next to him. The kid snapped upright and was practically drooling as he was handed the thick filled sandwiches.

'Just some leftovers from what I made last night, you'll have to wait till breakfast for something hot'

He glanced at the plate and noticed the sandwich was gone, somehow he had managed to stuff the entire thing in his mouth.

'S'hoo gooood' he said his mouth still full.

Sanji grinned nothing like getting his ego stroked to make his day.

He heard footsteps heading down the path, he looked up and saw the Marimo walking down the path and he wasn't looking amused.

'What are you doing Curly?:

Sanji cringed 'Sorry the kid was hungry so I gave him some food, I didn't think it'd piss you off.' he had figured he may get into trouble from Nami but not Zoro.

'ZORO!' the kid flew at the swordsman wrapping himself around him.

Sanji felt a pang of jealousy at how at ease the younger man was with Zoro.

'Luffy get the hell off me' Zoro struggled against….wait

No way in hell was that Luffy, he stared at the grinning kid….no way was this the King. He'd done the math Zoro was the same age as him, Luffy two years younger was nineteen. He'd imagined some large muscled guy who was the rumoured monstrous fighter. Sanji knew what it was like to be underestimated but this kid was bright and bubbly and in no way scary.

'Did you get the message Robin sent you?' Zoro was still talking to…..Luffy.

This was a joke right? A test to see what he would do before Luffy really got home.

Luffy nodded 'Well that's him' Zoro pointed over at Sanji.

Luffy stretched his head back so he could see Sanji 'So I have to fight him?'

'He's here for both of us but I thought you should go first for once' Sanji noticed a sly grin on the swordsman's face as Luffy finally let go.

Luffy walked back towards him and stopped a short distance away from him, he crossed his arms and waited for Sanji to make the first move.

He felt himself torn, part of him was screaming at him not to do it, he took a deep breath and steeled himself this is what he was here for after all.

He aimed a kick towards the young man's chest he was holding back on his strength a bit, he would hurt the kid but not break anything and hopefully he would give up.

Except the kick never connected, Luffy had moved just enough to avoid the kick, he swung his other leg round using his landing leg to balance aiming harder this time. As Luffy dodged again he picked up both the force and speed of the kicks, still nothing landed. He stopped as he heard laughter from the side, Zoro was apparently entertained. He watched as Zoro walked up whispered in his King's ear and suddenly the atmosphere changed. His eyes darkened and Sanji was forced onto the defensive, as fists flew at him from an unnatural length and at an inhuman speed.

Suddenly he noticed Luffy in the air above him and a fist flying down at him, he tensed himself ready to block, a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him out the way.

'Never try to block that' the Marimo said as he moved past Sanji placing his hand on the landed Luffy.

'My bad Luffy, he said he would cook you all the meat not that he was going to steal it'

The innocent happy look was back on his face as Luffy ran into the building shouting about a party. Sanji was left wondering what the hell had just happened as he stared at the crater where Luffy's punch had landed.

'You told him I was going to steal the meat?' Zoro nodded 'And that's why he reacted like that?' Zoro grinned at him looking smug.

'You were holding back though weren't you?'

Sanji paused he hadn't done it on purpose but no matter what they had said he had found it difficult to full out attack the cheery young man. Looking at the hole in the ground though he wasn't sure he could win even going full out, never mind if he had to face him and Zoro at the same time. Dammit he had screwed up, he had grown attached to the swordsman and now the King seemed to be growing on him.

'I can't do it' he let out deep breath 'I should probably head before your King decides to have me locked up for coming to kill him'

He turned to head back for his stuff, it wouldn't take him long to be on his way again.

He felt the hand touch his shoulder before he was spun round to face Zoro.

'You don't have to leave if you don't want to' Sanji felt himself held in place as Zoro's dark eyes held his, any resolve any resistance he had built against this man crumbled.

'You want me to stay?'

'Boys breakfast is ready and Luffy is already at the table' Robin called down from the doorway

'Shit' Zoro turned and bolted towards the door that Robin had disappeared into 'Hurry up Curly' he yelled back.

What the hell was that all about? He shoved his hands into his pocket and briskly walked after Zoro.

When he finally reached the dining room he noticed everyone was eating quickly, it reminded Sanji of the first meal he'd had here. The only seat left was next to Zoro who was seated at the King's right, Luffy was sitting with what had to be three or four times the portion that everyone else had and eating at an inhuman pace.

Sanji hadn't even gotten halfway through his food when he felt something bump his arm, a hand was creeping between him and Zoro trying to reach the food.

'What the hell?' he used his fork to smack the hand away and watched as it shrunk back to it's owner.

Zoro had apparently noticed too 'He's a rubber man, he can stretch' Zoro glanced at Luffy who was rubbing his hand and grinning 'He's also a bottomless pit so watch your food.'

Finally everyone was done, having fended off King Luffy.

'Everyone get ready we're' the King who had lept onto the table to make his announcement was interrupted by the fist of the beautiful red head and as he was dragged off the table.

Sanji watched in confusion as Nami continued dragging Luffy out of the room 'No announcements until we've planned it properly you idiot'

Robin got up giving Sanji a smile and followed the pair.

'Is that normal?' he asked the Marimo who looked completely unfazed.

Zoro nodded 'Yea Nami will only be able to hold him off so long though so we should find out tonight why he's so excited'

Sanji nodded he was used to strange, his father and the rest of the kitchen staff were odd and unusual but this was a whole special level of chaos. Yet it seemed fun and he couldn't deny he was enjoying himself, life back in the Baratie Islands had become so set that this freedom was exhilarating. If Zoro was serious about his offer then maybe just maybe he would stay consequences be damned.


	6. Chapter 6

Sanji had spent the rest of the day in the kitchen prepping for Luffy's party that Zoro had somehow triggered. The rest of the staff had wished him luck and left, Luffy had announced they could have the day off. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, this kingdom was crazy he had came to that conclusion the fifth time he had kicked it's king out the kitchen for trying to the steal food. He'd felt uncomfortable about it the first time but Nami had then given him full permission, after that it had been easier.

He now sat comfortably near the huge bonfire that Luffy and the others had built whilst he cooked. Luffy had invited some villagers that he was close to and a large group of bandits as well.

'They looked after him for a while when he was younger' Sanji glanced up as Zoro came and sat next to him.

He couldn't help the happy feeling that came along with the green haired man he had been trying to come up with ways he could approach him naturally but had been to self conscious to do it.

'The villagers?' He asked the Mossball.

'No the bandits' he pointed at the woman who appeared to be in charge of the group.

'There was a time that some princes went missing'

Sanji remembered that but he was in to good a mood to dwell on it.

'Well Garp was busy and I was training with a local swordsman, so he sent him to stay with the bandits, there was another prince there as well, Luffy adopted him as his brother' Zoro laughed 'We'll never have trouble off Gol. D Roger thanks to that.'

Sanji was impressed, he had heard of him and alliance with a nation that strong was something any kingdom would kill for. Though he hadn't known that Roger had a son, he stored that information away for later.

Luffy came bounding up and sat down between himself and Zoro, Sanji didn't feel jealous, not at all he was just irritated that they had been interrupted. He figured if he told himself that enough he may actually believe it.

'Sanji be my nakama' Luffy grinned at him.

'But' Sanji hadn't expected this.

Luffy interrupted 'You already are, Nami said I had to ask though' he bounced up onto his feet and started running towards Nami

'He said yes Nami, I asked like you said' he yelled.

'I didn't say yes' he looked to Zoro who was fighting not to laugh.

'Do you have a reason to say no?' Zoro asked shifting closer.

Ignoring why he came here, because clearly no one here gave a damn, the only reason he had to say no was his dad. He really should go home but he was to embarrassed, he'd made that mistake in Kamabakka, then instead of just going home he'd left to prove himself.

He pulled his knees closer and wrapped his arms round them and let his head fall onto the gap.

That was clearly a screw up too, his stomach twisted making him feel sick, everything recently had been one fuck up after another. Maybe he could spend sometime with Zoro…..sometime here and then when he'd worked everything out he could go home.

He felt a hand moving through his hair gently, a sense of calm slowly seeped through his body and he sat just enjoying the feeling. After a few minutes he lifted his head and met the dark eyes next to him.

'Hey Curly you ok? You can say no to him if you want' Zoro sounded worried.

He looked at the Marimo and realised just how badly he wanted to stay, he had been fighting it and lying to himself but he wanted to stay and he wanted the man next to him.

Sanji let out a chuckle 'I'll stay Marimo'

Zoro grinned at him and finally Sanji let go of everything he had been worried about and grinned back, he'd send his dad a letter tomorrow to say he was fine.

Sanji watched as Nami got closer dragging Luffy behind her.

'Did he actually ask or did he just decide?' Nami asked him holding a grinning Luffy.

'Well Zoro translated for him, so he sort of asked' he wouldn't lie to her.

She glared at the King who didn't look even remotely sorry 'How many time do I have to tell you to ask people? You can't just order them to join' she looked back at Sanji 'Did you actually say yes or did he just decide you did?'

'I said yes' he just cut out that he'd said it to Zoro after Luffy was gone no need to get the poor kid in more trouble. Kid? Dammit this was going to take some getting used to.

Her face lit up and he felt himself swoon a bit at how beautiful she looked, he caught a flash of confusion on the Marimo's face.

'Brilliant, I'm just gathering everyone up so that Luffy can tell everyone what's happening' she pushed Luffy down towards Zoro 'Keep him out of trouble will you'

Luffy leaned back so he could look at Zoro 'Miss me?'

'Nope, it was nice and quiet with you away' Zoro grinned

'Well I didn't miss you cause you're moody' the king stuck his tongue out at the swordsman.

Sanji felt a bit uneasy, he still hadn't worked out what kind of relationship the two had. He wanted the swordsman but no way could he compete with Luffy, not only was he Zoro's King but he had taken him in when he had nowhere else to go; if they were just having fun he stood a chance but if they were serious he would just add this to his list of screw ups.

'You ok Curly?' Zoro's voice pulled him out of his head.

Zoro looked worried about him and Luffy was tearing into a plate of food he had somehow gotten a hold of, Sanji smiled at him.

'Sorry Marimo, just lost in my thoughts'

'Hey guys' he heard a voice calling over at them.

He glanced up and noticed Nami motioning for them to follow her into the castle.

He got up and followed after with Zoro and Luffy, he heard Luffy correcting the swordsman a couple of times and laughed; it was a straight line for fucksake how the hell could he get lost.

He walked into the dining room and sat in what seemed to now be his seat next to Zoro, whilst Luffy took his spot at the head of the table. Everyone was present and he could almost feel the excitement in the air.

Luffy looked around the table with a grin on his face.

'We're going on an adventure' he yelled 'A village keeps getting attacked and we're going to go save them. We leave first thing tomorrow!'

'A village?' Usopp looked confused 'What village Luffy?'

Even Sanji found it odd that he hadn't named the village, ok he may not know the area but he assumed everyone at the table did.

'And Sanji is going to join us' Luffy grinned either ignoring or not hearing Usopp

'That's Super' he heard Franky say as the rest congratulated him too.

'What village Luffy?' he heard the tension in Zoro's voice clearly he wasn't the only one that found it odd.

Luffy looked at Nami.

'Fine you can tell them' she sighed

'Shimotsuki Village, you're still going to come though right Zoro' Luffy looked at the swordsman hopefully.

Sanji could feel the tension in the man next to him, he felt bad for him. After the story Zoro had told him he wasn't surprised.

'Of course, I'll go with you Luffy' he watched as Zoro stood up and walked out of the room.

He wanted to follow but felt himself trapped in his seat by the unease in the room.

'Ok, I want everyone up and ready to leave early tomorrow. I've got the route planned but it will still be abour a week's travel from here' Nami explained

He looked over at Luffy who seemed to have lost some of his enthusiasm at the swordsman's reaction.

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to head off to prepare what they needed, it was only Sanji and Luffy left.

'I'm glad you're coming with us' Luffy grinned at him 'Your foods amazing'

'Um thanks' he grinned back 'I'm just glad you're not throwing me in jail' he laughed.

'Here' Luffy handed him a piece of paper 'I'm going back to the party see you tomorrow'

The teen ran off outside as Sanji opened the piece of paper.

Luffy

I found you a chef. He wants to fight you but trust me, he'll be worth it.

Zoro

He stared at the paper, he felt a mixture of happy that Zoro thought highly of him and pissed that the moss head seemed to have predicted that he wouldn't hurt the King.

He stood there alone, the king had returned, he was officially a member but no one had said anything new about sleeping arrangements.

He grinned to himself oh well he would just have to keep sleeping with Zoro, maybe they could even share a tent as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Sanji lay awake, it was morning and he really should be getting up but he'd awoken to find Zoro curled into his side and he was currently doing everything in his power to stay like this for as long as possible.

He controlled his breathing keeping it a nice steady sleeping pace, Zoro's body heat seeped into him, he ran a lot hotter than Sanji. He felt Zoro shift slightly next to him.

'You awake Curly?' Zoro still sounded half asleep.

'No' he grinned at being caught, he could feel Zoro chuckle before he even heard it 'What gave it away?'

'Your heart rate' Zoro grinned and rolled over onto his back.

Sanji missed the heat instantly but didn't feel confident enough to move closer again.

He watched as Zoro stretched 'Suppose we better get up, did you get a chance to pack last night?'

When Sanji had gotten up to the room last night Zoro had already been asleep, the raven had been on the window sill but had left once Sanji arrived.

'I didn't exactly unpack much so I'm good, what about you?'

'I don't need much so it won't take long'

He watched as Zoro opened his cupboard pulling out several identical outfits and stuffed them into a rucksack. He opened a drawer and taking a wooden box out, after inspecting its contents he packed it carefully into the front pouch.

Sanji went into the bathroom, he washed his face and checked his beard in the mirror, it was still neat so he took his razor to pack and left as Zoro came in.

He pulled out clean white shirt and black trousers, and quickly got dressed whilst Zoro was away.

He repacked his bag and set it by the door, he figured he'd wait for Zoro, as since they had arrived the raven was rarely around and he didn't want everyone held up whilst they searched the place for a lost marimo. At least that's what he told himself.

Zoro came back in, Sanji glanced up expecting the usual naked view, instead he found himself staring at a fully clothed Marimo in surprise.

'Problem Curly?' the sly smile on his face made Sanji think that he knew exactly what was going on.

'Uh' Sanji's mind was not being helpful and he couldn't exactly say he was hoping that he'd be naked 'Do you only own one outfit?' that didn't even sound convincing to himself, he mentally cursed himself.

Zoro grinned at him, he had the feeling that Zoro was flirting with him but he was new to all this and until he knew for certain, he was going to play it safe.

He'd decided he needed to work out if Zoro was into guys and if he was then what was his relationship with Luffy. The guy from Kamabakka kingdom had been forward and had unashamedly flirted with him. Sanji on the other hand could flirt and swoon over women no problem, he treated them like the princesses they were; men on the other hand he reverted to an awkward inexperienced teen, he hated it.

'Coming Marimo?' he wasn't going to worry just now he was about to have a week on the road with the man to work everything out.

He led the directionless plant to the dining room where everyone was arriving for breakfast, Nami was dragging a tired Luffy and was lecturing him about staying up too late.

'Wow Zoro, seems our new nakama is a good influence on you' Nami smiled at him 'Thanks Sanji he's usually a pain to get up'

Sanji swooned 'Of course my dear you shouldn't have to worry yourself, I'll deal with him'

'Oh I'm sure you will' Nami grinned at him as she sat down to eat, ignoring the blush on his face.

He felt a hand on his shoulder pushing him down into his seat.

'You'll deal with me will you?' he felt Zoro's breath by his ear 'I'll remember that'

He'd said it so quietly that Sanji was sure no one else had heard but the embarrassment was clear on his face.

He was thankfully saved by Nami.

'Eat up, the horses are being packed and we'll be leaving straight after breakfast, Luffy if you touch anyone else's food I'll unpack the meat'

He tucked into his own food ignoring the pouting King and the grinning swordsman next to him.

The food was improving, he smiled glad that the chef's had taken his advice; sometimes other chefs got offended if you offered them tips.

Once everyone was done he followed, the group outside where the horses were all set to go. He recognised his bag strapped to one of the pack horses along with what he guessed was everyone else's. Zoro had left his side and was inspecting the side bags on a light grey horse, everyone else seemed to know which horse was theirs but what concerned him was that when he counted the non pack horses, there were less horses than people.

He glanced around and decided to go ask Nami, she seemed to be in charge and it was always a pleasure getting to speak to such a beauty.

'Nami-swan my love is someone staying behind' he didn't mention that he was slightly worried they weren't taking him.

A confused look crossed her face and she glanced around, he caught Zoro glaring at him. He stuck his tongue out at him whilst Nami wasn't looking, his maturity level appeared to be getting dragged down by the idiot.

'Oh right, the horses' Nami pointed at a dark brown horse 'He's yours Chopper rides with Franky or if he feels like it he'll walk'

Sanji nodded but found the idea of the small creature walking trying to keep up with horses odd but who was he to question Nami-swan.

He walked over to the horse looking in the pouches, there was a selection of snacks and water along with some basic survival items like knives.

He mounted the horse and watched as everyone got ready, most horses were a variance of brown meaning that it was easy for Sanji to spot where Zoro was on his grey one; the only other horse that stood out was Luffy's bright white one.

'Right everyone let's go' Luffy cheered and urged his horse into a gallop, everyone else followed at a slower pace and Sanji kept to that. He noticed just down the road Luffy and his horse waiting for everyone else to catch up.

He was tempted to catch up with Zoro who was near the front but he still felt embarrassed. Maybe Zoro would come back to where he was but they already spent a lot of time together maybe the other man wanted some space.

'If you want to ride with Zoro you're going to have to catch up with him' Robin was now riding next to him.

'Ah um no' god dammit he was a suave sophisticated man not a nervous kid 'I just thought he'd want some space, he has been stuck with me a lot recently' he let out a chuckle to cover his nerves.

'Hmmm well I need to talk to you about something but I should also let you know that Zoro can't control his horse' she gave him a sly smile 'Luffy and Zoro's horses are under orders, Zoro can't steer his horse, it's set to follow Nami's horse and Luffy's horse will only go so far before stopping and waiting for us to catch up'

He looked down the road and saw that Luffy was pouting whilst waiting for the group to catch up.

'Is he really that directionless? I thought he was playing it up'

'Our swordsman is the only person I have met that could get lost walking in a straight line' she laughed 'Now, I hate to delay your sweet reunion with Zoro but now you've joined I have to go over some rules'

His face flushed 'Of course my sweet, whatever you need'

'If it wasn't so obvious you were into Zoro, I would have to tell you to stop flirting with my wife Sanji-bro' he heard a deep laugh beside him.

The blood drained from his face as he turned to look at the giant of a man, he hadn't noticed before but the horse he was on towered over his.

'Ah sorry, Franky I hadn't even thought about it' he strained his next to try and make eye contact.

The older man laughed again 'No worries little bro' and trotted off ahead, as he did Sanji noticed the deer was seated on the man's head.

'That horse is huge' he said in awe

'It's a Clydesdale, a normal horse wouldn't cope with Franky' Robin said with a note of pride.

Sanji nodded 'Sorry again for that Robin' he rubbed at the back of his neck, trying to ease the tension there.

'Don't worry about it but maybe you should aim some of that flirting towards the one you actually like' she gave him a knowing smile 'Anyway back to the rules'

Sanji nodded, he was embarrassed but he would need to know how to behave from here on out.

'Luffy's main rule is you never kill anyone, accidents may happen but you should never intentionally kill' Robin paused

'So killing Buggy was an accident?' he asked

'Buggy isn't dead Sanji' Robin sighed 'Luffy defeated him and sent him far away for a while. I've seen him since, Luffy's brother talked him into leaving Luffy alone and he's content treasure hunting with his men'

'If he's alive why hasn't he returned to his wife?' Alvida was so beautiful he couldn't understand it.

'She may look beautiful but that's only because of her devil fruit, she's a nasty spiteful woman' Robin looked angry 'Luffy saved Coby from her and she's held a grudge since, it's not King Buggy she's angry about its being defeated and being called ugly'

Sanji sighed he'd rushed into this but at least the wording of his promise meant that he wasn't actually breaking it just now.

'I was wondering what you planned to do about your deal with her, you seem the type to take your promises seriously' she said it casually but he could tell she had been sent to find out how loyal he was.

'I told her I wouldn't return until I had defeated Luffy and his demon guard dog' he shrugged 'I guess I now have a lifetime bar from Big Top Kingdom'

He was quite pleased with himself, the wording was the only reason he had managed to do everything he had here and not feel bad about betraying a woman. He wished he'd paid more attention to current events, especially when it came to the royal families then he wouldn't have been caught so off guard whilst travelling.

'Other than that you're pretty free to do as you wish, he rarely orders us to do anything but when he does you have to obey' she paused 'I get the feeling you'll do anything Nami orders you to do anyway'

'Any questions?' she smiled at him.

He tried to quickly run through everything.

'Nothing I can think of just now my dear' he smiled back.

'Then why don't you go catch up with our swordsman'

'Uh well seeing as a beauty such as yourself suggested it how can I say no' he blushed slightly and rode ahead catching up easily.

'Hey Mossbrain, Robin told me to ride with you'

He saw Zoro look questioningly back at the dark haired woman and heard her laugh.

'Why?' Zoro asked

'She was worried your stupidity would wear off on the horse and you'd both get lost, so I've to babysit you' he grinned at him

'You bastard, well at least I don't chase the woman around like a dog in heat' Zoro grumbled back but he was grinning too.

'A plant like you has no clue how to treat a beautiful lady'

'I treat them like I treat everyone else' the green haired man spat back 'Which is better than acting like a love struck idiot'

'Women are better than men and deserve to be treated as such' he barked back

'You're a perverted idiot' Zoro answered back

'Well you're a mannerless rock' not his greatest insult but it'd do.

The pair glared at each other, from their respective mounts. This was not what he'd planned to do when he caught up with Zoro.

'I'm going to go ride ahead, I would invite you along but' he glanced at Nami's horse just in front of them and grinned 'apparently you can't even steer a horse'

He rode further up the line grinning it may be a small victory but he'd take it.

He could hear the swordsman yelling for Chopper and wondered why he would want the reindeer.

He was nearing the sharpshooter and decided he really should try to put the younger man more at ease, he still seemed afraid of him.

He heard a horse coming behind him quickly and glanced round surprised to see Zoro with a huge grin on his face.

'How the hell?' he looked at Zoro in disbelief

'My horse follows yours now' Zoro grin for bigger 'To be more precise it'll stay next to yours'

'How I thought it was trained to follow Nami's horse?'

'I got Chopper to ask him to stick with your horse instead, you're stuck with me now' he laughed

Part of him was giddy that the swordsman had went out of his way to stay with him another still wanted to bicker with him…..wait asked?

'Chopper asked the horse?' Sanji asked

'Yea, Chopper can speak to animals' Zoro answered

'Wow' he looked forward at the young King, the more he found out, the more impressed he was. Luffy was strong in his own right and he seemed to be surrounded by strong friends and allies.

'Yea Choppers pretty awesome' the green haired man looked back at the reindeer with a soft smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Sanji watched as Luffy stuffed another plate of food down and sighed, Zoro had killed a massive boar but if the King kept up this pace there would be no leftovers at all.

Usopp was finishing a story about how he had once saved everyone from a giant seaking, he'd worked out the teen was lying ages ago but he was working on making a good impression.

'So how long have you been with Luffy?' Sanji asked once he'd finished.

'Well I the great knight Usopp' Sanji couldn't handle another fantasy.

'I meant the truth please' he pleaded, he didn't want to come across mean but he also didn't want another long story.

'Ah well in that case it was about six or seven years ago, King Garp came when my village was under attack, my mum was killed and my dad's at sea.' The younger man paused looking upset 'He knew my dad and I'm good at making things so he took me in' Usopp laughed 'Plus Luffy insisted I was his nakama and as you've seen he tends to get his way'

'Is it normal for the royal family to go when there's an attack?' surely they had an army for this kind of thing.

'The army handles small local issues but if there's a chance of a devil fruit user being involved then Luffy or Garp tend to go' Usopp answered

'So they think one of the bandits has an ability?'

Usopp's face paled 'I hadn't thought of that, I thought he was just bored' he stood up looking round nervously 'I'm going to go ask Nami what's going on'

After a few minutes he felt Usopp sitting back down next to him.

'Just bandits apparently Luffy hasn't been there since' the younger man stopped and looked nervous

'Since he met Zoro there?' Sanji finished for him.

'Uh yea, I didn't realise you knew' Usopp looked surprised and slightly relieved.

'Ah yea Zoro told me not long after I arrived'

'Took him years to tell me' the sharpshooter looked a bit put out 'You two seem to get on really well'

Sanji stared at him in disbelief, had he not heard the pair of them arguing the entire way here. He swore if he said the sky was blue that Zoro would spend the next hour arguing that it was green.

Though he had to admit he liked the arguing, it was fun, he liked being challenged even when it was over the most ridiculously stupid things.

'You think so?' He couldn't quite understand why but hearing it from someone else made him more hopeful of a relationship.

'Yea, I think I've heard him talk more since you arrived than I have in years. He's the quiet hard headed kind of guy' Usopp laughed until he noticed the shadow looming over him. He looked back eyes locking with the looming swordsman 'Ah um' he glanced around frantically 'Ah Nami, yea I'm coming, cya later guys' he swiftly got up and ran over to a confused looking Nami.

Zoro chuckled and sat down next to Sanji 'Man it's too easy, so what was he saying about me that got him so freaked out' he took a swig out of the bottle he was carrying.

'That you're a directionless hard headed moron' Sanji grinned at him 'or at least that's what I took from it'

'I think you just hear what you want to hear'

Sanji laughed 'Probably, so how you feeling? I'm surprised you came'

Zoro shrugged 'If it was anyone but Luffy I wouldn't do it'

Sanji's stomach twisted, maybe he could use this as a chance to work out more about the group.

He glanced around at the tents: there was one large one, one that was a bit smaller than that and two tents that looked like they were for two or three people.

'So who sleeps where? He asked pointing at the tents that had been put up whilst he had been cooking.

'The biggest is for Franky and Brook, they don't really fit well in smaller tents. So Robin and Nami have the one smaller because Nami is in charge of packing' Zoro glared over at the beautiful red head, Sanji kicked his ankle to hopefully remind him of his manners 'One of the others is for you and me, because Usopp and Chopper are too scared to share with you and Luffy will either sleep in with those two or wherever he feels like ' Zoro looked over at Luffy who was currently bouncing around Brook begging him to sing.

His nervous energy made him let out a chuckle, he was a bit disappointed that the others were still scared off him, he could be a bit blunt with men but he was still reasonably nice to them. He just preferred saving up his doting and adoration for those who truly deserved it, the beautiful divine angels that he was so lucky to get to share the world with.

'Suprised your not sharing with Luffy now he's back' wow real smooth Sanji, he mentally berated himself.

The swordsman's face screwed up in confusion 'Why?'

'Uh well you know you'd said before' he fumbled with the words god dammit where the hell was suave Sanji when he needed him.

He noticed that not far behind Zoro was a grinning Franky, how he had missed the giant he had no clue but now that he was leaning in and whispering in Zoro's ear, he was impossible to miss.

Sanji swore he could almost see the colour draining out of Zoro's darker complexion, the other man had his eyes locked onto his.

The older man laughed loudly thumped Zoro on the back and wandered over to his wife.

'Why the hell would you think that I was having sex with Luffy?' he looked horrified at the idea.

'um well you said' Sanji silently prayed for anything to end this conversation, the ground swallowing him up would be mighty helpful right now.

Then he heard it as though the man was singing just to save Sanji.

'Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho'

He jumped up, glancing at the other man 'I love this song' and ignoring the pang of guilt he felt, he ran off and slung his arm round the sharpshooter and enjoyed singing one of the songs he'd known since he was a child. He couldn't just pass up a sea shanty, he was after all from seafaring folk or at least that's what he was telling himself.

'Ah you know Binks' Sake Sanji-san' the skeleton smiled? at him or at least it felt like he was smiling.

'I'm from the Baratie Islands it gets sung a lot there'

'Ah I was there once with my crew, beautiful place' Brook said nostalgically 'Though it was around sixty years ago, I wonder what it's like now'

Sixty years? Just how old was the giant skeleton and just how long had he been a skeleton. He figured that it would be rude to ask, such as one should never ask a lady her age.

'You should come visit again, maybe we could all go' well he would have to face his dad at some point and the song had left him a little home sick.

He felt a hand grab onto his shoulder, he didn't even need to look round he just knew.

'Brook, Nami says it's time to go to bed so we can head out early tomorrow.' he felt Zoro's hand tighten on his shoulder 'Come on Curly'

Zoro had a predatory look on his face that told him he wasn't going to be able to escape the questions this time.

Sanji glanced round and could see Nami speaking to the others, they all began wandering away from the fire towards the tents; except for Luffy who sat staring sulkily at the fire.

He felt the force on his shoulder pushing him towards the tents as well, he managed to twist himself out of the other man's grip.

'I'm just gonna go' he nodded in the direction of the woods.

Zoro stared at him for a minute before grunting in acknowledgement and grabbing his bag at the tent's doorway as he went in.

Sanji wandered over to the edge of the woods and stood, he didn't actually need he'd just wanted an excuse to get away from the other man.

How the hell had Franky known that he thought Luffy and Zoro were sleeping together? The man must have picked it up from something he'd said or maybe Robin had worked it out she seemed like she knew everything. He sighed and realised he could have saved himself all this bother if he had just instantly denied it when Zoro asked, bit late now though.

Ah well he may as well get this over with, at least he was going there by choice rather than being herded by the other man. He picked up his bag and walked into the tent, Zoro had already put down his bedroll and was waiting for him. He untied his bedroll and lay it down, he grabbed his pyjamas and quickly got changed into them ignoring the eyes he could feel on him.

He settled into his bed knowing that this is what Zoro had been waiting for he decided to just start himself.

'So about earlier' he nervously rubbed the back of his neck

'Sanji! Zoro!' the door to their tent burst open and Luffy landed in-between the two men.

'Nami says I can sleep in here as long as I actually go to sleep' he grinned at the pair.

Sanji couldn't help it he burst out laughing, it was as though fate was saving him. Though the look on Zoro's face told him that the other man was anything but amused at the interruption. It was too late to argue though because Luffy had sprawled out between the two beds and started snoring away.

'Ah well night Zoro' he called over as he rolled over to try and get some sleep.

All he got back was silence, ok so Zoro was definitely pissed off at him, great. He'd just have to make it up to him tomorrow, he would explain the misunderstanding and things would go back to normal.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay I've been stuck in bed ill for almost a month.


	9. Chapter 9

Sanji sat on his horse staring ahead at Zoro whose horse was now back to following Nami, he sighed and tried to stretch again. His muscles were killing him, he'd woken up with a face full of canvas because Luffy had somehow managed to lie in a way that took up most of the tent.

When he'd woke up he'd been surprised that he was alone in the tent with Luffy, he'd left the tent and found Zoro sitting next to the burned out fire carefully sharpening his swords with items from the wooden box he'd carefully packed. If it hadn't been for the other early risers nearby he would have tried to talk to Zoro again, instead as the morning had worn on he'd worked out that he was being ignored by the swordsman.

His arm clicked painfully and he lowered his them back down, he was riding just back from Zoro who was currently fast asleep in his saddle, the raven had perched on the side bags for now. No one appeared to be surprised by this so he figured it must be a regular enough occurrence. He decided it was pointless to worry, if Zoro wanted to ignore him let him. He looked around trying to find someone to talk with, he saw Brook uncomfortably squashed on a horse to small for him but he was busy chatting away with Robin.

Usopp was busy talking with Franky and Nami was talking to Luffy who had stopped riding ahead for now. He relaxed into his saddle and decided to enjoy the scenery, they were currently traveling through farmland but in the distance he could see they were heading towards another forest. He guessed that they would probably be far into it by nightfall, it was would probably be where they would make camp.

'Lunchtime!' Luffy's booming voice startled him out of his thoughts.

As everyone stopped he noticed that Zoro was still asleep. He moved his horse close enough and kicked towards the swordsman's leg, before it could hit a sword blocked him. He grinned up at the other man as he opened his eye, the look lazy but challenging.

'I still owe you a spar' he grinned back in challenge.

Zoro said nothing but he couldn't hide the feral smile on his face.

'If you two are going to fight you'll do it tonight, if you two screw up my schedule there'll be hell to pay' Nami's voice made him jump.

'Of course my Nami-swan, I wouldn't want to inconvenience one as beautiful as you' he swooned at the red head

'Moron' Zoro was finally talking to him, he choose to ignore the glare that was sent his way though.

'Asshole' he snapped back but grinned back.

'Just eat your lunch so we can go' Nami sighed as she got of her horse.

He grinned as he slid of his horse, half a day and he'd won; He'd got the damn stubborn bastard to talk to him.

Cold meat from last night's dinner was handed round, he could hear Luffy complaining at the portion size; He got the feeling that the teens life revolved around his meals and he'd agreed to cook for this bottomless pit.

He ate quickly, a habit he had picked up since Luffy's return. Everyone was enjoying a bit of time out of the saddle, he glanced round his eyes quickly finding Zoro. The other man was sitting talking to Luffy and swigging from a bottle of sake, he must have a stash on his horse.

'Still not fixed things little bro' Franky sat down next to him.

'No thanks to you' he muttered back

Franky laughed 'You would have spent the whole trip worrying about it now you can get your answer'

He couldn't put all the blame at Franky, he had avoided talking about it but maybe Franky could have you know been more subtle. He looked up at the giant of a man with his vivid blue hair and distinct lack of clothing, no subtle and Franky didn't go together.

'Thanks I guess' he smiled at the older man, he'd only been trying to help.

'Right breaks over let's go' Nami shouted.

Everyone got up and stretched, even Brook, what exactly the skeleton was stretching was anyone's guess.

He mounted up next to Zoro, he stayed next to him even as they all began moving again. The raven landed dropping a small stone, Zoro caught it glanced at the bird and threw the stone up, the bird caught it before returning it. Sanji watched as they played, Zoro increasing the distance but the bird always returning the stone.

Deciding to quit whilst he was ahead he moved forward to Nami, Luffy had ridden off ahead again leaving the beautiful lady all alone.

'How are we doing my sweet? Are we still on schedule?' he smiled broadly at the navigator.

'We're currently ahead of schedule, if we keep this up we can get there a day early' she glanced ahead 'Don't tell Luffy, he'll take that as he can have a party when we stop'

'You seem to be in control of everything' it was true from travel plans to when and how they camped all seemed to be at her word.

'Luffy knows his strengths and his weaknesses, he surrounded himself with people who balance out his weaknesses' she smiled towards the king 'Not many Kings would take orders off others the way he does, we're not servants or staff, we're his friends'

He nodded, he'd been surprised at first the way she'd treated Luffy but now he saw that this was more of a family than a King and his staff.

It was a similar feeling to the one he had at home, the kitchen was full of big burly chefs who insulted the hell out of each other, especially himself but that was his family and he wouldn't change it for the world.

Though looking at it that way it may explain the way he always found a kind of affection in his fights with Zoro, goddammit Zeff had managed to screw him up big time.

'He must be a good person to have such amazingly talented ladies following him' he allowed himself to flirt just a little.

Nami laughed sweetly 'He's saved pretty much everyone here so he's earned our loyalty but you better watch your flirting or he may get the wrong impression' she had said the last part quietly.

He glanced back and instantly understood why, he'd gotten so wrapped up talking to the beautiful Nami-swan that he had forgotten that the moss heads horse was following hers.

The other man's was watching him closely his face betraying no emotion, he grinned broadly at Zoro and was pleased to see his face change to a bemused look. He cheered silently in his mind suave Sanji was finally managing to come through to help him.

He nodded and quickly muttered his thanks to Nami and let his horse fall back slightly.

'Something wrong mossy?' his grin still in place.

'I really don't get you' the swordsman looked sullen.

'I guess I'm just too amazing for your poor plant brain to process' his grin still firmly in place.

'Bandits!' the cry come from Usopp at the back of the line.

In almost perfect synch he and Zoro jumped off their horses and ran back towards the incoming group. Usopp had sped his horse forward, towards everyone else who had stopped to gather the horses together.

Thanks to his running speed he made it to the back easily before the bandits reached the convoy.

The group of bandits stopped in front of him, one got off their horse and began walking towards hims him.

The group was dressed in worn brown leather tunics and breeches, their weapons were mainly old battered swords but he did notice a couple of bows. The one walking towards him was clearly the leader the chain mail over his leather tunic giving away his higher standing, the large two handed mace on his back making him stand out all the more.

'Alright pretty boy just hand everything over and no one needs to get hurt' the bandit leader sneered.

He took a quick head count, twenty-four they clearly thought this fight would go in their favour.

He glanced back at the his group, they were looking over grinning at him. Clearly they had decided that he could handle this, he felt a warm glow that came from knowing they weren't underestimating him and that they trusted him to handle it.

One thing was bugging him though, he glanced around himself to make sure he hadn't made a mistake. Where the hell was that god-damned swordsman? The idiot had gotten of his horse at the same time as him, he looked over at the woods just past the group, he had the bad feeling that he would be searching them soon because the raven was currently perched on Chopper's hat.

He looked back at the leering bandit, his men standing behind him trying their best to look menacing. He almost felt sorry for them, they clearly had no clue who they had stopped.

'Look boys I'm going to have to wrap this up quickly, I'm afraid my moss balls wandered off' he stretched his legs still slightly stiff from riding.


	10. Chapter 10

His foot connected with the leaders face, he could feel the bones under it cracking from the pressure, the force threw him back with enough strength to take out a few men unlucky enough to be standing behind him.

One of the flunkies with a sword tried to hit him from behind, Sanji spun round kicking the sword out of his hand, he pulled his leg back twisting slightly to land a sweeping kick to the cowards ribs. He stood staring the group down hoping they would back down and save him time, some looked wary but none seemed to be retreating. Fuck it, he moved forward using his highly trained speed to move swiftly from one lacky to the next landing swift kicks to the chest to knock them out.

He stopped and looked at the carnage, the leader was still unconscious, his jaw slightly offset, his lackeys either unconscious or pretending to be. He turned back to his group who were grinning at his victory, he started heading over to them as his horse had went over with them.

'Did any of you see where Zoro went?' he asked as he reached them.

The group shook their heads but then Luffy pointed towards the forest. Nami smacked the King on the back of the head.

'If you saw him why didn't you stop him?' she asked angrily.

'I figured he had a plan' Luffy laughed

'How can you still let him wander off? You've known him the longest. You know how easily he gets lost.' Nami sighed it sounded like this wasn't the first time she's had this conversation 'Chopper why's that bird with you instead of the directionless idiot?'

'Um well' the reindeer shifted uncomfortably 'He's in a bad mood because Zoro been spending so much time with Sanji'

Nami sighed again 'Fine I'm not even going there, Sanji go find Zoro. We're going to have to make camp here tonight' she didn't look happy, he guessed it's because she was losing some of the time she had gained.

'Of course Nami-swan' he turned to head into the woods.

'Bring back meat' Luffy called leaning forward on his saddle grinning broadly.

He reached the woods, now if he was moss in a forest where would he be? He picked a random direction and headed in it hoping that trying to think like the idiot would lead him to the swordsman.

He wandered around, it wasn't like Zoro would take a set path, from what he'd seen the man even struggled with a straight line. After what he could only guess was an hour or so, he saw the idiot lounging up a tree.

'Right Mossball out the tree let's go' he called up.

Zoro lazily opened his good eye and looked down at him.

'Would you look at that we're all alone' Zoro hummed thoughtfully.

'Yea now come on Luffy wants us to get some meat on our way back'

'No, I think this is a perfect chance to talk about why you think I'm having sex with Luffy' Zoro looked him dead in the eye.

'Fine as long as you get out the damned tree' Sanji stared up at the unbudging swordsman, after a silent staring battle he gave up 'Fine you win, it was just a stupid misunderstanding about when you said about sleeping with Luffy.' he muttered staring at the ground.

'So you've had sex with everyone you've slept with' Zoro sounded wary.

He looked up again 'Until you yes'

'Oh' Zoro swung round and slid out of the tree, landing with a thump in front of him 'Well when it comes to Luffy he's like my little brother, so that's never gonna happen. Also he's engaged already.'

'He is?' he couldn't mask the happy tone to his voice.

Zoro stepped slowly towards him, the other man looked deep in thought 'Yea but what I don't get is why you care so much'

Sanji stepped back slowly, Zoro was getting too close he was struggling to hide the slight flush in his face.

Zoro cocked his head to the side still looking thoughtful 'Are you interested in Luffy that way?'

Sanji's face screwed up how the hell did he come to that conclusion.

'Hell no' he answered as his back hit a tree behind him.

The other man closed the last bit of distance, standing so close that Sanji could feel the heat radiating off him, his uncovered eye locked with Zoro's good one.

'So why do you care if I sleep with him or not?' Zoro didn't appear to be teasing him.

'Are you winding me up or do you really not get it?' he asked through a haze of embarrassment.

The other man frowned at him, making it clear he wasn't messing about.

'Well it's because I'm interested in you, but how can you not know? You've been flirting with me almost the entire time' he let his frustration out.

Zoro stood staring at him, clearly trying to process what he had just been told.

'I've been flirting with you?' he cocked his eyebrow at Sanji.

'Definitely felt that way' god this conversation was awkward enough without Zoro being this damn closed.

Zoro stared at him clearly lost in thought, had he really been oblivious to what he had been doing.

'You've distracted me from my training' Zoro sounded almost surprised 'No one's ever done that before'

Sanji swallowed hard as Zoro moved forward closing the last of the tiny gap, his arms each side of Sanji pinning him to the tree.

'I suppose as long as it doesn't get in the way of my dream, I wouldn't mind giving this a shot' Zoro said as though this was a negotiation.

Sanji dropped his head onto Zoro's shoulder and tried his best not to laugh, of all the people to fall for why did it have to be this romantically challenged stubborn bastard.

'Look I don't know what your dream is but I'm not going to stop you and that was the most unromantic response I've heard in my life' Sanji spoke quietly enjoying being this close and not having to worry.

'I'm going to be the world's strongest swordsman and I don't do romance, ero-cook' he couldn't see Zoro's face but he just knew the idiot was grinning.

He sighed and leaned back against the tree 'Look as much as I want to stay here with you' he so badly wanted to take this further 'but they're expecting us back and Luffy wants meat'

'Good thing we're sharing a tent then' the smirk on the swordsman's face sent his blood supply south, his mind racing with images of what would come.

He leaned forward waiting for the swordsman to move out his way, instead he pressed into a wall of solid muscle.

Ah fuck it, he slid his arm up and around Zoro's neck and pulled him in, thankfully the other man had the same idea and their lips clashed.

He was enjoying being allowed to touch the swordsman when he heard a crashing sound heading his way.

'ZORO! SANJI? Where are you? I found meat'

He felt Zoro pull away, feeling disappointed but at least the first hurdle was over.

'Over here Luffy' Zoro called in the general direction of the noise.

Zoro pushed away from him, he felt Zoro's hand trailing down his side as though trying to keep some contact for as long as possible. He couldn't help feeling disappointed as he lost the last bit of physical contact.

By the time Luffy arrived at them, they had managed to regain their composure.

'Sanji can you cook this?' Luffy pointed enthusiastically at the massive brown bear he had dragged with him.

'There's not much I can't cook' he grinned with pride.

The king cheered, there was just something about the guy that you couldn't help but get carried along with his childlike excitement about well everything.

'Let's head back then' he grabbed Zoro's shoulder and pointed him in the right direction, as Luffy dragged his haul back.


End file.
